Z-Arm Tech Experimental Division
Overview A branch off of the seemingly incompetent Earth company Z-Arm Tech, the Z-Arm Experimental Division is a government-funded group working in creating otherwise illegal weapons and armors. Using Z-Arm Tech on Earth as a cover, Z-Arm Tech Experimental Division has created several top-notch and unavailable weapons and armors. History Strongly believe to have been funded by the Ajärdín, Z-Arm Experimental Division was a supposedly government-funded group. With the Ajärdín's mission to bring about the Second Industrial Revolution, the Experimental Division has created many powerful weapons, armors, grenades, and other powerful items that violate the Trans-Fed war code. This has led some to speculate of corruption within the government, as well as two divisions of the Experimental Division, warring against each other for power of the Trans-Fed. Additionally, some believe the zombie war was started on Earth by the Ajärdín, as Earth was a known Ajärdín base. The SAS may have been created to stop the Ajärdín initially, but there is no evidence of this. An infamous project, known only as "Project X" destroyed the Xarnth Space Station, and caused the Division to be removed to work on smaller projects. Many of the Division's scientists were recruited into HVM, as well as KMS, which led to furthur suspicion of both companies. Most of the division's weapons have been lost, and some believe them to be hidden on Earth. Products Armors * The Energy Sprint ** 80% movement buff ** 2700 damage in a 0.3 m radius, 5000 damage on contact ** Original prototypes developed by Atomic; discontinued for fears of overheating ** Uses a Azonium-Nantonium Alloy that is highly heat absorbent to dissapate energy ** Violates 3 Trans-Fed energy usage and damage law * PX-9A ** One of the only successful results of Project X (three of which have been located). ** +400% energy capacity ** +100% movement speed ** Drains 12 energy/sec while moving ** If weapon heavier than 95+0.x%, drains additional x energy/sec, reducing weight to x/2% (drains constantly, whether moving or not) ** If energy runs out, buffs vanish until energy reach full capacity Weapons * PX-P17U ** One of the only successful results of Project X (which resulted in the destruction of Xarnth Space Station) *** Unfortunately, the PX-P17U (Project X Prototype 17U) was not a fully developed weapon, leading to several flaws. ** This weapon is extremely dangerous, and violates practically every war code created by the Trans-Fed, leading for some to believe that Z-Arm Experimental was funded in a large part by the extremist group Ajärdín. *** -99.99% movement *** Chemical Damage: 24000 on impact, 17000 dps/30 sec *** +50% Armor *** 100 energy; swing weapon. 45000 dmg, 180 deg. arc, 4 m reach *** Ammo: 30 clip size, 4 rps *** Issues with Prototype: **** Extremely susceptible to overheating, 27.8% chance of self-combustion per shot. **** Materials used to disperse heat extremely heavy, near impossible to wield. **** Heavy Gear does nothing. **** Capable of harming both friend and foe: no viable tracking system. **** Under extreme enviroments, (i.e. shot fired into magma, liquid nitrogen, etc.) the acid will evaporate quicker (12.07-15.78 sec) releasing a deadly gas, invisible and without smell, that will hang a low cloud in a 3-5 km radius (unless contained by a room). Grenades * PX-Z6G Turrets * ZX-3 Sonic ** Deals physical and energy damage in the same instant ** Bullets target largest mass of zombies, and has a 6 m blast radius ** Leaves a cloud that slows downs players and zombies, and deals physical damage to them as damage over time * Z-5P Acid Cloud ** Spits out a cloud of spray acid, in a fashion similar to a flamethrower ** "P" stands for prototype, as the Z-5P Acid Cloud combusts on itself or targets the wrong enemies * Z-5 Antidote ** Based off of the Z5-P Acid Cloud, the Z-5 antidote can not damage humans, and is solely for the use of killing zombies * Z-5 Acid Cloud ** Based of of the Z5-P Acid Cloud ** Similar to the Z-5 Antidote, but can damage any life form Category:Manufacturers